Argazdan Redoubt
The Argazdan Redoubt was an oligarchy established by Myrial at the end of the Great Sith War. It was based out of the Kanz Sector, springing from the planets of Argazda and Lorrd and imposing it's dominance over that area of the Galaxy. Quickly taking advantage of a weakened Republic, the Redoubt managed to control the entire region of space in a very short time with little resistance. History Early Days The Argazdan Redoubt was initially formed near the end of the Great Sith War. Myrial and a group of followers, taking advantage of the political and socioeconomic upheaval on the planet Argazda at the time, offered the solution to the violent anarchy that existed there: Pharmacor. Easily tricked by the cunning elite, the people fell into line quickly, and Pharmacor became the basis of Argazdan society. Galactic Expansion Using her newfound power, and army of unquestioning soldiers, Myrial began conquering neighboring worlds and systems, setting her sights particularly on nearby Lorrd. Lorrd, a planet known to be rich in gems, was an untapped source of wealth and cheap labor. The Redoubt conquered the loose government that existed on the planet at the time, forcing the people into submission, where they would work in the mines. Thus, the Redoubt acquired an easy source of wealth. With the wealth acquired from the mines of Lorrd, the Redoubt began to take other systems. Conquered at a rapid pace because of the weakness of the Galaxy, some even turned to the Redoubt as a neutral source of strength in the trying times of the Sith Wars. The Redoubt grew until it occupied the entire Kanz Sector and most of the surrounding ones, it's influence reaching as far as Naboo. Road to Hell The Golden Age of the Argazdan Redoubt came under the rule of the Governor Serachel. He ruled with an iron fist, putting down rebellion and keeping the Lorrdians tightly under control. After his untimely death, a new governor, Ozlor, took power. He continued most of Serachel's policies but failed in others and was eventually killed. Under the reign of his successor, Kalil, the Redoubt began to decline and the Golden Age came to an end. The Redoubt began to lose it's grip on the Lorrdian population, mostly focusing on external threats like the Galactic Republic and Arkanian Dominion. With the sudden, devastating loss of Pharmacor, many in the Redoubt began to feel emotion again; most began to question their actions and, as a result, the Lorrdians gained more and more freedoms as time went on. Reacting to the expansionist policies of the Republic, the Redoubt attempted to forge a super-alliance with the Arkanian Dominion. Quickly, using the excuse of 'freeing' the Lorrdians and Offshoots, the Republican forces struck the Redoubt and Dominion simultaneously, capturing or killing the leaders and eventually securing the Galaxy for the formation of the Empire. Coupled with a simultaneous crippling Mandalorian attack upon the homeworlds of Argazda and Lorrd, and the Lorrdian uprisings, the Argazdan Redoubt fell out of power and the Argazdan race nearly became extinct. Category:Clans